Fun Fair
by FanFictionFangirl77
Summary: When Natsu figures out it's Lucy's birthday tomorrow, he wants to do something special for her. Lucy is desperately battling her emotions, thinking Natsu doesn't like her. Can these two find love? Magic/NatsuxLucy/ Bit of Gruvia and Gajevy too.
1. Chapter 1

"Natsu…" "Hmmm?" Light slowly filtered through his eyes lids, taunting him to wake up. He sighed, "I guess it's time to stop dreaming, there's no stopping Happy." He thought. Previously Natsu was dreaming about laying on a mountain of food, before a certain blue cat decided it was morning. "Natsuuuuuu!" the cat whined. "I'm up, I'm up, sheesh!" Natsu moaned.

Still half asleep he slunk to the bathroom, realigned his scarf, tousled his hair, and headed to the kitchen. Sleep deprived and irritated, he questioned his friend's early bird attitude. "Happy, its 6:00 am, what's so important?" "Natsu, don't you remember what I told you last night?" Happy scowled at him.

"Hmmm, no I don't remember much, I think I passed out before you finished." Natsu stated, clearly all this thinking was difficult for his tiny brain. "I can't believe you fell asleep." Happy complained. "Anyway, what was it Happy?" Natsu pressured on. "Well, today we have to prepare for umm..." Happy trailed off. "Yes?" Natsu was getting curious. "Well...tomorrow is Lucy's birthday!" Happy finally managed to force it out. "...WHAT!" Natsu yelled.

Lucy hummed to herself as she got ready. "Tomorrows a special day, should I have a party? "Lucy questioned herself. _But I don't have anything to wear...and my little house isn't a place I could hold it._ "Why does this have to be so hard?" Sighed Lucy. She absentmindedly flipped through her closet looking for an outfit. "I wonder if Natsu will do something special for me...?" _Wait, what am I thinking? Natsu couldn't do something like that..._ Her face flushed red, embarrassed with her own thoughts. "Why am I... disappointed?" She said while pulling on her stockings. She shook her head in attempt to make these thoughts go away. "Besides he probably doesn't even know its tomorrow." Lucy moaned. "Might as well head to the guild."

Lucy slowly opened the large doors leading into Fairy Tails guild hall and stumbled inside. Sitting down at a table next to Levy she sighed. "Lucy, is something up?" Levy asked concerned. "Eh? Well kinda..."Lucy said hesitantly. "C'mon you can tell me." Levy said. "Well...Its just...boy trouble..." Lucy barely whispered.

A light shone In Levy's eyes as she leaned in towards Lucy. " And who is this **boy **Lucy?" Levy playfully whispered. A blush crept quickly onto Lucy's face " Well...um...N-n-natsuuu..." Lucy managed to say before burying her red face in her arms. "Hehe Natsu eh? I knew it! Anyway, what trouble is he causing?" she asked curiously. "He's tugging on my emotions Levy! One minute he's holding me in his arms, next he's bursting into my house, and worst of all, he thinks of it all as a game! "Lucy cried out.

"Yah, I hear you." Levy whined. "Gajeel is kinda like that, I can't tell what he's thinking!" Levy complained "I know right! Boys are so insensitive.." Lucy agreed. "Plus, when you love them, you wanna know right?" Levy said dreamily. "Yah." Lucy said, half in dream world herself. Just then someone burst in with salmon pink hair and a white scarf. "Natsu.." Lucy said looking shocked.

"C'mon Happy, you're to slow!" Natsu complained angrily. "I'm sorry Natsu, I have little legs!" Whined Happy. Natsu scanned the room before spotting Lucy and giving her a warm, goofy smile. Lucy blushed and then looked quickly down at her feet. "That's strange..." Natsu mumbled. "Anyway...where's ice-princess?" Natsu asked challengingly. " Right here, flames-for-brains." Gray said in an equally challenging tone.

"Come with me." Natsu said and without another word, marched out the door. Gray followed curiously behind him. "I wonder what they're up to?" Lucy said. "Boring boy stuff." Levy explained, being a complete hypocrite as she had all her attention on what boring activity Gajeel was doing. Happy, who had been told earlier to stay behind by Natsu, flew over and placed himself between Levy and Gajeel. Taking in a deep breath, he gave a menacing look and then yelled "She liiiiiikes him." As soon as Gajeel turned around, Happy took off and Levy was caught staring at him. Extremely flustered, she stared at the salt on her table, as if it was what had her interest the entire time. Gajeel glanced at Levy for a second, before charging out after Gray and Natsu.

Levy looked up and saw his face for a split second before he disappeared out of the guild hall. "I could've sworn..."Levy trailed off. "What is it Levy?" Lucy asked. "Well, when Gajeel stormed out, I thought his face... looked a little...red.." Levy mumbled." Oh really now...maybe he's fallen for you ...Leeevvvyyyy." Lucy teased. _Payback _she thought. "You think so?" Asked a hopeful yet flustered Levy. "Yup." Lucy said, but right now her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Natsu.

Natsu stopped on the bridge crossing the town's river and looked up. When he remained silent Gray decided to speak up. "So why'd you bring me all the way out here?" Natsu hesitantly replied. "Well, it's about Lucy..." Gray paused for a moment, Natsu braced himself for the laugh of a life time but it didn't come. "What about Lucy?" Gray asked. _Holy crap! Is he actually going to listen to me? _"Well…uh…"Natsu faltered, all his embarrassment flooded into him at once and he went quiet. "Wait, do you…**like her**?" Gray asked bewildered. "…"Natsu stayed quiet. His hands starting to break out in a cold sweat, trying to counter this, he fidgeted them, but all it did was draw attention to them. "So why do I need to know…?" Gray questioned, thoroughly annoyed with this feely side of Natsu.

_I didn't even tell him yet! How did he guess?_ (Side Note: Natsu Dragneel is the thickest dragon slayer, no wizard in all of the magic world) "Well, tomorrows her birthday, and I wanted to do something special for her..." Natsu trailed off. When Gray didn't reply, he went on. "It's just, girls are really…complicated, and you're around Juvia **all the time **so…"He tried to lead on. Gray shuffled uncomfortably and when Natsu looked up into his face, he saw it was stained in red. Taken aback by this very un-Gray reaction Natsu leapt back. "I get it…Salamander."

Lucy sighed heavily, rolling her head in her arms as she mused herself with a small Happy action figure Romeo lent her. "Aye sir!" She said quietly to herself, popping out the contractible wings and making it fly around her head. Sighing again she looked around. Everyone was having fun, Lissana and Mira were entertaining Romeo and Wendy with their body changing magic, Elfman was showing off for Evergreen, Cana was gargling sake (sake is a Japanese alcoholic drink) or more preferably "booze" next to Gildarts. Droy and Jet took the opportunity to spend time with Levy while Gajeel was gone, Alzack and Bisca were sharing a romantic moment, and everyone else were in pretty high spirits, except for her.

All she could think about was Natsu, she eventually even pictured a small pink haired child with chocolate brown eyes before blushing and dragging out of her thoughts. "Natsu….please come back soon….."She moaned. She averted her eyes from the crowd and focused on the chibi Happy in her hand. Rolling it around in her fingers she pictured Natsu's reaction if she told him she liked him. "_Oh Lucy (slaps her back) quit joking around hahahahaha!" _"Ngh, I can't tell him can I?" Groaning she let herself slip away into a deep, lovely sleep. "…Nat…suuu." She wailed before falling asleep. (Side Note:Lucy falls asleep a couple times in this chapter, I guess stress takes people over.)

Natsu and Gray darted around to see none other than Gajeel lurking in the shadows. Revealing himself from his hiding place, he skulked over to Gray and Natsu. "What would you know about love, metal-head?" Gray inquired hotly. "A ton more than you, frozen-heart." Gajeel retorted. Gajeel fidgeted a bit before speaking. "Anyway, I know what you mean by the _girls are complicated _thing." Gajeel concurred. "How could you relate? Are you referring to Levy?" Gray growled, still suffering from the whole "Frozen-Heart" thing. "Mmm…yah I am." Gajeel said, he truly loved his little "Shrimp".

Natsu finally decided to speak up "Well at least the people you guys like, like you back…" Natsu pouted longingly. "I think Lucy hates me…" he whimpered. Both Gajeel and Gray were in shock that Natsu was behaving this way, and that he just commented on his buddies love lives. Neither of them thought their significant other liked them back (except Gray of course, but he was still shocked). He couldn't be _too _dense if he could see what they couldn't. "Well….I wouldn't bet on that…" Gray mumbled. "Me neither." Gajeel added. "Well we'd better head back to the guild hall, they'll be wondering where we are." Gray suggested. "Yah c'mon Salamander."Gajeel urged, and with that, they headed back.

"Lucy, what's up?" Mirajane asked, plopping down beside her. "Nothing…" she muttered. She just woke up when Mirajane giggled "Is this about Natsu?"She inquired playfully. Lucy groaned and allowed herself to confide in Mirajane. "Yes... I can't get him out of my head, and I feel so..._powerless." _Mirajane paused for a moment to collect her thoughts on the matter. _Although i feel bad for Lu, it's nice to hear she likes him. _"Mira..?"

_ With her birthday being tomorrow and all, this may be the chance to get them together... _"Mira, what's with the creepy smile on your face..." Lucy said, somewhat frightened . "Oh sorry.." Mirajane quickly apologized, before thinking up a devious plan. "Hehehe...so Lucy, what are you doing tomorrow?"Mirajane innocently asked with hidden intent. "I don't know." She replied sounding upset. _Hehehe._ "Well, if you want you can come with me to a fair. Elfman won tickets to it from his last job, but he said fairs aren't _manly enough _so he gave them to me and Lisanna." Mirajane explained. "Wow, thanks so much Mira, that's so nice!" _Hehehe _"Oh no problem, just **make sure **you come!" Mira pressured.

"And Lucy, even though he acts like it's all a game, I think those memory's, and you, are both very important to him. Natsu will be Natsu, but people change over time, you'll see." Mirajane calmly explained. "T-t-thanks M-mira." Stuttered Lucy, the whole _you are precious to him _remark hit her like an arrow to the chest. Mira smiled as she walked away. _That's the truth, Lucy. _

The guild doors swung open again, and in came Natsu. Everyone in the guild turned to watch the idiot put on some big show , but instead, he sauntered in, hands buried deep in his pockets, face down and sat down at the bar. Gray and Gajeel walked in in a similar fashion, but instead, sat down at a table together. Mirajane noticed the conflicted look on Natsu's face and asked what was wrong. "Nothing..." He murmured. _Really Natsu? I know something's wrong just tell me! _"Natsu...you don't need to hide anything from me-." "Mira, I'm fine okay!" Natsu yelled, then(for the second time) he stormed out. "What got his panties in a knot?" Cana asked drowsily (she was drunk). _This may be helpful... _"Hey Lucy? Could you go check on him for me please?" Mira asked. "Okay..." Lucy quietly agreed. _Wow, Lucy would usually put up more of a fight. Just goes to show how depressed and vulnerable she is. Poor thing..._

_ Seriously, what's with me? I'm angry and sad at the same time...I hope I didn't hurt Mira's feelings. _Nastu's face was twisted with confused rage, and he angrily ran both his hands through his hair. Then he let out a deep sigh, leaning against the banister that rimmed a balcony, he looked out over Magnolia.

This was his favorite place to come whenever he felt upset. _Lucy, please don't hate me. I love you... _"N-natsu?" Lucy asked quietly. Natsu was actually really suprised she found him, but he decided to supress his shock. "Oh, Lucy, I didn't know you were here.." Natsu mumbled, slightly embarrased. "Natsu, is everything okay?" Lucy quickly asked, startling Natsu. He looked at her face and saw it was filled with worry. "You know you can tell me anyth-" "Shhh...Lucy. Smile. I'm okay." He reasurred her. "N-n-natsu?!" He had put a finger on her lips and was whispering directly into her ear. _I may melt!  
_

His breath was hot and for some reason, dripping with pheremones. "Right!" Natsu suddenly said, and then he lifted Lucy up, carrying her princess style, and headed back towards the guild hall. At first Lucy was a bit shocked but then slowly became content in his warmth. _He's so warm. _She looked up to catch a glimpse of his face. The moonlight (conveniently) shone down on them, lighting up his face in the dark. He really was attractive, his big shiny onyx eyes, large muscles, and scruffy pink hair. He felt her shift and looked down at her. He noticed what she had been doing and gave her a huge, happy smile. She smiled back before burrying her face into his chest._Oh yeah, and his smile is really cute too. She thought, and then she fell asleep. _Nastu grinned crazily as Lucy mumbled in her sleep. He looked down at her again and affectionately stroked her hair. _I never want to see so much pain and worry in her eyes again. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for Reading! :D**

Lucy yawned and stretched as sunlight hit her eyes. Rubbing them and sitting up she sat, quiet for a moment before remembering something. _Natsu?! I thought he was bringing me to the guild, why am I in bed? _She paused, pondering this before finally getting out of bed._ Oh well, I might as well get ready to go on this fair trip…_ Lucy pulled open her walk in closet filled with outfits and flipped through them. _I guess this'll do. Lucy mumbled in her thoughts. _She pulled out a strapless, bright yellow dress adorned with sparkles at the top half. She pulled it on, and spread it out as it lie comfortably on her legs, ending at her mid-thigh(the dress wasn't tight fitting and fanned out sort of like a skirt). She scouted out a pair of white, sparkly high heels and slipped them onto her porcelain colored feet.

Clicking into her bathroom, she made different faces in the mirror before deciding she needed makeup. _Wait, whats this odd red mark on my forehead...eh, it must just be how I slept. _She rubbed the spot before returning to her makeup. _Some light eye shadow and mascara should do it. _Just when she finished, she hear a loud clanging noise emmiting from her kitchen. _Crap! _She ran(as fast as one could in high heels, she was rather experienced) through her hallway and burst through the slightly ajar kitchen door. "N-natsu?!"

*Yesterday Evening*

"Natsu, what are you going to do about Lucy?" Asked a smirking Mirajane. Natsu had indeed, taken her to the guild. He was going to apoligize to Mira for yelling at her earlier, but decided against it when he noticed her evil grin. "Well...um..." Natsu squirmed in his seat unsure of what to say, Lucy had her arms rapped in a tight grip around his neck, and was nuzzling further into his chest(she was still asleep of course). Secretly, he just wanted to take her to his house and cuddle with her all night, but he knew he couldn't do that. So instead he sat silently, enjoying her warmth. "Well...you could take her back home, that may be the best solution, eh?" Mirajane suggested with a hint of force behind her voice. "O-kay..." Natsu agreed quietly, sitting up while still holding Lucy.

"Oh Natsu, before you leave, would you like to join Lisanna,Lucy and I on a trip to the fair tomorrow?" Mirajane asked thoughtfully. "Uh..." _If Lucy's gonna be there... _"Sure!" He replied brightly. "Great!" Mirajane said while clapping her hands together. "See you tomorrow Mira!" Natsu said waving goodbye. "Natsu..." "Yah?" Natsu said turning around his head. "Don't do anything naughty to Lucy." Mirajane said, smiling evily. _Hehehe._ Natsu heard the muffled giggles in the room with his keen, dragon slayer ears and scowled. "Nat...suu..." A tired Lucy mumbled in her sleep. He turned bright red after registering what Mira had said, and Lucy's sweet, sleepy voice didn't help. "As if..." Natsu said, then he adjusted Lucy, turned around, and walked out. "Cute." Mirajane said she busied herself with her "barmaid duties" and hummed as she thought. _Hehe good luck, Natsu. _

Natsu skillfully slipped through Lucy's apartment window (as he had done it many times before) and jumped softly onto her bedroom floor. He carefully set Lucy down on her bed, took off her shoes, and tucked her in. He sat down beside her and thoughtfully stroked her hair. "You sure are cute when your sleeping..." Natsu said matter-of-factly. "Natsu...thankyou..." Lucy said while sleeping. He smiled affectionately at her, slowly, he found himself leaning in towards her face. He breathed in Lucy's wonderful scent, and then gently placed a kiss on her forehead (hence the red mark on her forehead). "Goodnight...Lucy..." Natsu whispered, drawing out the last word sweetly. Quietly, he got up off her bed, stretched, and headed for her couch. He knew if he slept with her, he would earn a Lucy kick to the face in the morning. Chuckling to himself, he curled up on her sofa. Natsu fell asleep that night with Lucy occupying his thoughts.

*Back to the Present*

"N-natsu?!" Lucy stammered. "Yah?" Natsu replied, smiling happily at her. "Geez.." She said with her head in her hands. She sat down at the kitchen table and then smelled something delicious cooking. "Natsu what are you making?" Lucy asked curiously. _She sure looks pretty this morning. _"Natsu?" Lucy asked again, more sternly this time. "Oh, I'm making breakfast." He explained, clearly raising more curiousity in Lucy. "What!" Lucy yelled, shocked at his maturity. "Since when have you been known to **make** breakfast, or anything food related at that?" She said, amazed now. "Well, it's a big day today..." Natsu said, barely audible. Lucy however, caught what he said and was now even more shocked. _Does he know it's my birthday today?_

Natsu turned around, holding a plate with a tall stack of golden brown, fluffy pancakes and set them in the centre of the table. Lucy smirked when she saw what he was wearing. It was a handmade apron with the words "I'm all Fired up!" woven into it and a depiction of a rather well cooked (burnt) cake on it. _Erza told me she gave him an apron for his birthday when he was 15. _His scarf was tucked into the apron so as to keep it out of the food and he had a bit of batter by his lips. Lucy giggled when she saw the batter and pointed at him and managed to say " Natsu..batter..mouth.." Before bursting into a fit of giggles. Natsu turned red and quickly rubbed the batter off with his apron.

After Lucy stopped laughing she noticed that he had set the table. Surveying her surroundings she saw a small black plate with red flowers rimming it was set in front of her, and across from her an identical guessed that was for Natsu. She also had a shiny, silver knife and fork on either side of the plate and a napkin with pink bubbles on it. To top it all off, there was some nice, calming music playing and a cup that matched the plate was placed on top of the napkin. Natsu hummed something unconsciously as he stirred some sizzling substance on the stove. He then grabbed another plate and scraped glistening bacon off the pan and onto the plate. He set down the pan and put the bacon on the table next to the pancakes.

Lucy breathed in the lovely smell that filled the air and leaned back on her chair sighing contently. Before she knew it, Natsu was placing condiments of all sorts on the table. Maple syrup, whipped cream, strawberries, sugar, milk and butter covered the table, each with their own serving tool (except the syrup and milk, they remained in their squeezable or pourable bottles). Natsu sat down silently across from her and motioned for her to eat with a nod of his head. "T-thankyou Natsu!" Lucy stammered shocked and then happily indulged in her "free meal." Natsu watched intently as she filled her face (delicately) with the food **he **made for **her.** He was quite pleased when he witnessed an immense smile spread across her face as she swallowed the pancakes. "Wow Natsu, this tastes wonderful, I never knew you had it in you.." Lucy said in awe. "Anything for you Luce." Natsu replied sheepishly. Lucy's smile grew brighter and wider than before as she continued to eat, those last four words floating repeatedly in her mind. _Anything for you Luce. _

"Thanks for breakfast Natsu, that was _really _good!" Lucy said happily. "Your welcome." Natsu responded, equally happy. "Anyway, we'd better get going.." Natsu said as he looked at the time. "We?" Lucy said questioningly. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Mirajane invited me to join you guys today!" Natsu exclaimed, smiling his goofy smile. "That's great!~ Lucy sung, grateful to Mira. "Shall we?" Natsu asked as he opened the door and bowed for Lucy to go through. "Yup!" Lucy replied with a note of ecstasy. _Today was going to be a __**great **__day, _Lucy thought as she walked with Natsu to the guild.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are those two?!" Mira complained angrily. "Calm down Mira, It's only 10 minutes after 9:00. Give the two lovebirds some time." Lisanna sighed at her sister's easily frustrated character. With the mention of "two lovebirds" Mira calmed down considerably. "Oh, there they are now!" Lisanna exclaimed pointing in the direction of a very distant Natsu and Lucy. Mira watched curiously as a little seen played out.

Natsu…I'm cold…" Lucy whined. "Well maybe you should've thought about wearing something more than a summer dress!" He growled. When Lucy went silent, he looked over to see she was shivering violently. _Crap! I guess I have no other choice… _Natsu unraveled his scarf, then quickly wrapped it around Lucy's neck. Using his scarf like a lasso, he tugged on it, forcing her into him, and then hugged her tightly to his side. The scarf was still partially around his neck to, so as to keep them both warm. Her usual "Natsu go away" thoughts clouded over with cold, she hugged him back. "Tch." Natsu stared up at the sky, avoiding eye contact with the shivering bundle wrapped tightly to him. His face turned from pink to red when she hugged him tighter, nestling her face in his side. "Hey L-lucy!" Natsu was stopped abruptly when a finger was put on his lips. "Shhh…Natsu…just keep walking…you're really warm…" Lucy told him, she said all of this directly into his ear, as if it was payback from last night (of course, Lucy was shorter than Natsu so she had to stand on her tippy-toes to do all of this). For the first time in his life, Natsu Dragneel thought he might faint. Lucy's sweet voice was ringing in his ears and he was in a sort of trance for the next few minutes. When he came to, he was able to see two, white haired mages standing in the distance, waving happily.

**Side Note: Happy is enjoying some time with Carla right now and doesn't mind leaving the two alone. So that's what's going on right now with him.**

**Aye sir!**

**Not now Happy, she's telling a story!**

**Sorry Carla…**

**Its okay *blushes***

**Want a fish?**

**No :l **

"Hey guys!" Lisanna yelled happily. "Hi Lucy, Natsu..." Mira said grinning enthusiastically. She smirked right where Lucy was hugging Natsu, and then rolled her eyes up to Natsu's red face. _Hehehe. _"So, can we go now?" Lisanna asked, noticing Natsu's uncomfortable state. "Yah..okay." Mira said slowly, dissapointed she wouldn't be able to pick on them. "Here's the train now..." Lisanna stated. "TRAIN?" Natsu screamed. "Yup, it would take to long to walk." Mira explained dryly. "I'm gonna be sick..." Natsu groaned, turning green. "C'mon, we're going to be late!" Lisanna hollered impatiently, she was already half way there. "Coming!" Mirajane hollered back.

"Nghhh..." Natsu moaned, to sick to talk. _Damn motion sickness! Dragon slayers have it hard too... _Natsu turned his head slightly to the right so he could see Lucy. She was staring out the window, her cheek slumped in her palm and looking sickeningly bored. Natsu smiled slightly at seeing her before doubling over as the wave of sickness repeated its cycle. "Grrrr..." Lucy darted her head around to find the source of the strange noise. She sighed when she saw Natsu, the great Salamander who struck fear in the hearts of anyone who dare hurt his friends, slumped in his seat moaning pitifully. _He's actually really cute like this...NO bad Lucy! But still... _Lucy now stared curiously at Natsu. "Yes?" Natsu asked sarcastically. Lucy felt her face heating up because she was caught staring and she quickly turned around. _Eheheh. Aww crap, feel...sick... _Natsu once again went silent. All of a sudden something strong yanked on his shirt sleeve, and his head was slammed against something soft. He layed there frozen for a second before looking up to see what it was. Natsu smirked when he looked up to see Lucy, trying (and failing...miserably) to give her best "I don't care" look. "Thanks...Luce..." Natsu whispered before sickness took him over. _Welcome... _Lucy went back to staring out her window.

_Kehehehehehehehehehe. _"Sis, you're seriously creeping me out right now." Lisanna said annoyed. "Mmm? Oh, that. I was just _hehe _watching the little couple over there." Mira stiffled a laugh as she looked at them again. "Cute." Lisanna smiled at Lucy and Natsu. Really, Natsu was special to her and all, and she had teased him about getting married when they were little, but she never had any intention of doing so! Honestly, it took **weeks **to convince Elfman that she most certainly **didn't **like him. But, Lisanna did want to make sure he ended up with the right someone, and if that someone was Lucy, she knew he'd be fine. Lisanna looked back at Mira, who was grinning like a psychopath at the two of them. "Tch...Mira, why don't you tell me why you invited them both here, on Lucy's birthday, and sat nearly four yards away from them?!" Lisanna asked irritably. Lisanna watched in horror as Mirajane's smile grew triple in size and an evil glint passed through her eyes.

(Woah did not mean to rhyme there XD I am referring to size and eyes in the last scentence, they rhyme.)

Lucy shivered as she sat staring out the window. She had the horrible feeling that someone was watching her. Trying to shrug it off, she ran her fingers through Happy's fur (Lucy's used to Happy being around, and to petting him). _It sure is soft today... _Starting to feel more relaxed, she slowly started to sing a song her mother sang her when she was little.

_The sun will shine_

_through all that's dark,_

_and light up your world_

_with the tiniest spark._

_**(Ps. I literally just wrote that in a couple of seconds so don't expect Shakespear XD. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying it so far! :D) **_

Little did she know, a dragon slayer was listening intently to the song, and the "fur" she was stroking, wasn't exactly fur.

*Flashback to 10 Minutes Ago*

_Lucy's lap sure is comfy... _Natsu's thought's were interrupted by a hand patting his head. The sensation made chills run through him, and goosebumps were appearing all over his arms. Lucy's hand stroked his hair slowly and carefully, expertly grabbing peices of hair and running them through her fingers. _This feels __**really **__nice.._. Natsu started feeling drowsy, her hands massaging his scalp were making him tired. He was suddenly snapped awake as a sweet voice started singing. _Lucy_..._wait this song..._

_May you face Fire, Ice, or Swords_

_Wind or Lightning, Celestial Wards,_

_Just know one thing and hold it dear_

_Family is always near. _

_Igneel...Igneel used to sing this to me! _Natsu bolted upright, making Lucy scream in shock. "N-n-natsu, whats w-wrong?" Asked a startled Lucy. "Lucy..where did you learn that song?" Natsu said slowly (apparently this was to important for motion sickness to play it's role.) "Why?" Lucy asked bewildered. _Why would he care about a little kid song? _ "Igneel...used to sing it to me..."

**Oopsy! Is this a cliffie? Sorry! Hehehehehehehehehehehehe HAH. Trust me it feels good to do this, you should try it :D Anyway thanks for reading! I'll probably post the next chapter sometime before easter break(Maybe tomorrow, tonight, who knows when exactly. Then sadly, I won't be posting anything during it :'( but more will come as I will be thinking of some new ideas! ;D Post a review(please?) and yah, see you round ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Well…I thought they needed a little push…" Mirajane explained carefully, even though her voice was calm, the evil smile remained. "Oh…does Natsu like her back?" Lisanna asked curiously (she knew Lucy liked him). "Positive." Mirajane said confidently. Lisanna's face slowly split into an evil smile that would rival that of her sisters. "I'm in." She said and the two sisters giggled madly.

"Igneel…used to sing it to me…" Natsu said quietly. Lucy sat shocked unable to comprehend what he had just said. "So…how did you hear it?" Natsu repeated. "My…my mom…she…sang it to me…" Lucy stuttered. "Mmmm." Natsu mumbled in acknowledgement. "Natsu….what do you think it means…when it talks about all those magic types?" Lucy questioned. "Well…Fire is me, Ice is _Gray_, Swords is Erza, Wind is Wendy, and Lightning is…Laxus?" Natsu said, confused at the last one. "And Celestial Wards…would be me…" Lucy added. "Laxus, why is he involved?" Natsu asked. "Dunno, but we should ask Levy to help us when we come back." Lucy tried to end the conversation, she just wanted to enjoy herself for now. "Okay..."Natsu agreed reluctantly. Immediately after he said that he started swaying. "Nghhh…Looshie…I feyul shick…" Natsu groaned. _Hehehe he's so cute… _"Okay Natsu, lay back down." Lucy said patting her lap. "Sanks." He said before falling asleep on her lap. _I guess his motion sickness came back. _She smiled down at him. "Kkch." A cold chill went down her back. _There it is again… _she darted around looking to see if anyone was looking at them, but all she saw were two flashes of white. _Hmmm. _She went back to looking out the window, and stroking (now she was aware that it wasn't Happy) Natsu's hair.

"She almost saw us!" Lisanna said worried. "Shhh…look." Mira motioned her with her hand. Lisanna peered around the corner and smirked. _Hehehehehehehe. _The sisters shared a knowing look. "Hehehehe, look out you two." They said in unison.

"_We are now arriving at Synabl Station. Please-…" _A voice rang out on the intercom. "Natsu…Natsu wake up…we're here." Lucy said softly. "_We've now stopped at-…" _With that Natsu sprang up. "Yesssssss! I'm all fired up!" He yelled, igniting the flames on his fists. Lucy chuckled at his quick recovery, and grabbed their things. "C'mon, let's go find Mira and Lisanna." Lucy said as they walked out of the train.

"_Okay and then we…oops. Shhh, here they come!" _Mira said awkwardly (they had been rehearsing their plan). Lisanna looked up and smiled as Natsu and Lucy walked over (Natsu ran actually) and stopped in front of them. "Hey guys, how was the trip?" Mira asked, smirking. "Good!" Lucy answered before Natsu said anything embarrassing. "That's good." Lisanna replied. She pulled a small bit of folded up paper out of her pocket and examined it. "Okay….It says here that the fair is open from 8:00am until 12:30am…" Lisanna read. "It's 1:30pm." Mira added. "So…we have 12 hours to roam around the fair!" Lisanna finished. "Awesome!" Natsu yelled, "Let's go!"

"Natsu, it's a **F-A-I-R **of course there will be rides!" An exasperated Lucy explained. "Nghhhh…." Natsu moaned as he watched screaming children fly by on a rollercoaster. "Sigh, what am I going to do with you?" Lucy asked herself. "Excuse me, but do you suffer from motion sickness?" Lucy turned around and saw that a tall, strange man had appeared behind her and was eyeing up Natsu. "Yah." Natsu said. The man smiled. "Then you will love it when you hear this!" The man explained how the fair had more "Motion sickness prone" people coming to it recently, so they made a special tonic to get rid of it. "Here." The man said handing Natsu a pink bottle, Natsu raised an eyebrow. "It's absolutely free, no side effects or anything. Just one drop and you'll be good for 24 hours!" The man added. Natsu immediately dropped a bit of the odd fluid onto his tongue. _Tastes like…strawberries. _The man's smile grew wider as he saw Natsu jump up. "Wow, I feel better already, this stuff really works! Thank you…um…" "Kiel." "Thanks a lot Kiel!" Natsu said smiling brightly. "No problem!" Kiel smiled back and waved. "C'mon Lucy, let's go!" Natsu said, pulling Lucy by the arm. "Okay, _ow Natsu! _Thanks again!" Lucy yelled as Natsu dragged her into the crowd. Kiel just smiled and waved until they were gone.

_Hehehehe. _"Good job Lisanna!" Mira said as she appeared from behind a fair tent. "Piece of cake." Lisanna boasted as she transformed back into herself. "I never knew you were so good at making remedy potions Mira." Lisanna said in awe. "Just a trick I picked up when I was little." Mirajane explained while giggling. Their plan was in action.

"Wow! That was great Lucy! Let's do it again!" Natsu indicated, waving his arms like a mad man. "Natsu…we've been going on rides nonstop for **3 hours!** Let's do something else." Lucy moaned. "Like what?" Natsu asked. "I don't know…" Lucy spotted a large food truck selling ice cream. "How about we get some ice cream?" Lucy suggested, pointing in the direction of the truck. "Okay!" Natsu agreed happily.

Lucy licked her rainbow swirl ice cream, unaware that Natsu was staring intently at stared at her lips for a moment before shaking his head wildly. _You __**mustn't **__think like that Natsu! He scolded himself internally. _He returned to his own ice cream, spicy jalapeno, and looked at the rides around him. There were 7 rollercoasters, 3 kiddy ones, and 4 adult ones. Then there were about 20 odd rides that couldn't really be classified, and the _"Ferris wheel." _Natsu whispered. "Hmmm, did you say something?" Lucy asked. "Nope! Nothing! Hahahahah ha ha heh hah…" Natsufake laughed. Lucy raised an eyebrow, but decided to brush it off. "So…whaddya wanna do next?" Natsu asked, licking his ice cream. Lucy looked around for a moment. "Let's play some games!" Lucy decided, finishing her ice cream. "Hehe, I'm going to beat you Lucy." Natsu said challengingly. "Yah right!" Lucy retorted, and they both ran to the first booth they saw. 5 hours past (I'm not kidding) and both had won and equal amount of games. "Ooooh…" Lucy awestruck. Natsu followed Lucy's gaze to see she was looking at a big blue cat stuffy, which quite frankly, resembled Happy, a **lot.** Natsu smiled as he looked at Lucy's face. _She looks like a kid in a candy store. _Lucy turned around and smiled brightly at Natsu. "I'm gonna win it!" She exclaimed, and then took off for the game.

"Ring the bell, win a prize!" The advertiser yelled. Lucy stopped and watched as a strong looking man swung down on a platform with a large mallet. She watched as a little light shot up a long, red pole, announcing his strength. Although the strong man hit with all his might, it only made it halfway up the pole before stopping. The man running the station smiled evilly, and looked for his next customer. "I'll do it." Lucy said smiling at the owner. The strong man who lost laughed and said "Have fun with that one, girlie." The man sat down on a bench nearby and watched. The owner smirked and did his little "step right up" routine guiding her to the platform. Natsu stood and watched, smiling the whole time. The owner handed her the large mallet and was shocked when she did not even flinch at the weight difference. He backed up and watched, smirking ever the while. Lucy raised the mallet behind her head, and brought it crashing down into the platform. She watched as the little light zoomed up really fast and then stopped at the second to last "strength tick". Lucy frowned. _It's rigged. _The two men froze in shock at the little blonde's incredible strength. Lucy put her hands on her hips pouting, "Stupid thing." She mumbled. The owner quickly recovered, the smirk returning on his face "Aww you win some you lose some dearie." The man said dryly, putting out his palm to receive the money. "Let me try…" Natsu said confidently. The man glared, then smirked. "Sure sonny." He said, leading Natsu to the platform. Natsu took the mallet in one hand with ease, and then he smirked. Natsu brought the mallet down casually, yet strongly down on the platform with one hand. The little light streaked up the pole, and in the blink of an eye, the bell rang. Having rang the bell, he placed the mallet on the ground, paid the man for Lucy, grabbed the stuffy and Lucy, and left. The owner growled angrily "What an odd bunch!" He hissed to himself, squeezing the money in his fist, and then retired to smirking as he helped another customer with the game.

"T-thanks Natsu." Lucy said shyly, hugging the stuffy tight to her face. "No…prob…" Natsu said slowly. _Dang she looks cute right now! _Half of her face was covered by the stuffy she was cuddling, and she was skipping joyfully next to him. Natsu quickly checked the time at the nearest food truck, trying to distract himself from her. "It's 10:00pm." He told her. "O-okay." Lucy stuttered. _Why is my heart beating so fast?! Natsu thought. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes, I am alive.**

**Yes, I should go die.**

**I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

**Time slipped through my fingers like melted butter, and I kept on procrastinating. Telling myself things like "Next day… next week…next month…" I even considered writing "Discontinued" in the description, but I managed to drag my sorry carcass in front of the computer and…*sigh* HERE I AM! So without further ado**

**Here's the 5****th**** Chapter! **

_Calm down Natsu, you've got to keep your cool…cool…__**Gray**__...cool. _The thought of ice-princess made him angry, so keeping his "cool" was now even more difficult. _Crap! What if she notices me? _Natsu looked over at Lucy, who was now nuzzling the blue cat stuffy. She looked up and smiled at him with one of her heart-melting smiles, and then walked closer to him. _Thump. Thump. Thump. Why…why is_ _it that the aura she's always setting off…different tonight? _

_I can't believe Natsu won this for me! _Lucy stared fondly at her stuffy and kept it close to her face, breathing into it and nuzzling it. _Natsu's really…sweet when he wants to be. I've really been having fun. _Lucy looked over to him and noticed he had been looking at her. She smiled brightly at this and unconsciously moved closer to him. _Lucy! What are you doing? _She questioned herself. Looking ahead she saw the Ferris wheel in the distance. "H-hey Natsu…" "Yah?" "Can we go on the Ferris wheel?" Lucy asked with hopeful eyes. "Sure." Natsu replied, smiling at her enthusiastic face.

The Ferris wheel was beautiful at night. There were small, rainbow lights covering it, and it stood out amongst all the other rides. Slowly spinning around, it lit up the area around it with multicolours, and gave the perfect view of Magnolia. Lucy stood in awe, admiring the pretty sight. _Hehehehehe. _She darted around to find the source of the sound, but only saw a normal crowd. _Creepy… _"C'mon Lucy, we need to get in line!" Natsu stressed, grabbing her hand and pulling her inline. Standing in line wasn't much fun, and the Ferris wheel is a **very **slow moving ride. Natsu, hadn't let go of her since they got inline, and Lucy blushed as she looked at his hand. His hand was strong and rough, but was gentle at the same time. Lucy was about to remind him that he hadn't let go, but then thought against it. _It won't hurt me, I think it's okay for just this once. _She reassured herself (of course, we all know she just wants to keep holding his hand ;D.) Lucy smiled as they came closer to the ride entrance.

"Kehehe, look at the little couple Liz!" Mira nodded her head towards Natsu and Lucy. Lisanna grinned and giggled. "It worked!" Lisanna shrieked excitedly. The two girls smiled proudly and then continued to watch them from the shadows.

"Here we go Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed. "Yup!" Lucy replied happily. A large cart slowly made its cycle and stopped in front of them. It was a very fancy cart, it was mainly made out of glass (including the floor and roof) and had two long, comfortable bench/chairs on either side of it. The woman running it motioned gently with her hand for them to step in, and closed the door securely behind them. Natsu and Lucy sat on opposite bench/chairs and looked at the floor, which was see through. The Ferris wheel rumbled for a moment before taking off. They were the last to get on so they weren't stopping for anyone as they went up. The ground was unmistakably getting harder to spot, like a distant memory it was fading away, and that was when Lucy Heartfillia realised her fear of heights. Sure the roller coasters were high up and fast and all, but this, this was a whole other level of high!

Lucy's eyes widened in fear when the Ferris wheel lurched to a stop, and they were on the very top. Tightening her grip on her seat she looked down and noticed a bunch of blobs (people) had gathered in a big group, and were pointing wildly at the Ferris wheel, _at them_. Lucy averted her gaze quickly to look at Natsu, who looked mildly interested. He had his head in his hands and was staring placidly out the window/wall. Lucy sighed and continued to stare at the blobs, who were now running in circles like lunatics. Police were posted on the ground and were huddled together, trying to figure something out. Lucy thought for a moment, before realising what was going on. _We are trapped, at the top of a broken Ferris wheel. _"N-n-natsuuuuu…" "Yahhh…Lucy! What's wrong?" Natsu asked shocked, jumping up. Tears were streaming down her face and she was shaking so violently it was effecting the cart. "S-stuck…cart…h-help." Was all she managed to say before Natsu hugged her. "It's going to be okay." He whispered. Slowly, she returned the embrace.

"C'mon let's go." Natsu said smiling while he got up and kicked open their door. "_High…up…" _Lucy mumbled frightfully. "It's okay Lucy, I'll be here." He reassured, hold out his hand. "O-okay…" She stuttered, taking his hand. He pulled her into his arms, took one look out the open door, smiled and then jumped. "N-natsuuuu!?" Lucy shrieked as they plummeted towards the ground. "I'd never let anything hurt you Lucy, so don't worry." He said softly, smiling. "_Look at that!" _A woman yelled pointing wildly at them. "_They're going to be killed!"_ Anotherwoman screamed. Natsu just smiled. "Fire dragon….roarrrrrr!" Natsu hollered as flames shot fiercely out of his mouth. The flames worked sort of like a spring. It slowed them down significantly, Natsu did a little backflip in the air, and landed softly on the ground, right where his fire burned the small patch of grass. _Silence. _The crowd suddenly burst into either shocked, grateful or congratulatory cheers. Natsu gently set Lucy down, and smiled proudly. "Told ya' you could trust me!" Natsu said importantly. "Yah…thank you Natsu." Lucy mumbled before lunging back into his arms. Natsu's smile widened and he hugged her back tightly.

Two mages pushed through the crowd, and both smirked as they saw the currently hugging Natsu and Lucy. "Hey guys, sorry if we're interrupting something." Mira said sarcastically. Lisanna stifled a laugh. The two quickly let go of each other, and Natsu gave Mira and Lisanna a death glare. "Anyway we still have 1 hour, so you can wonder around for 45 minutes, and then we meet up at Lavender Bridge, kapeesh?" Lisanna informed, trying to ignore Natsu's ever steady death glare. "Yes!" Lucy confirmed. "Okay, see** you** in **45 minutes** at the **Lavender Bridge**." Mirajane reminded, walking away. Lucy couldn't help but think Mira emphasised a few words to much. Natsu meanwhile, had started to walk towards a food truck called "Spicy Spanish Specials." A small sign hung up went on to describe just how spicy and hot their food was. Lucy smiled and then jogged over to Natsu, who was picking up speed as he read the sign.

After eating, they wondered around, enjoying the nighttime version of the fair. Lucy looked at a large clock hanging on a tent. "It's been 45 minutes, we'd better head to the bridge." Lucy said. "Kay…" Natsu said sheepishly. _Wonder what's up with him? _Natsu walked slowly, staring at the ground like it was the source of life. _She…she hugged…me? _Unable to wrap his head around this sudden development, he looked back up and sighed. "Natsu, are you feeling okay? You've been really quiet since we got off the Ferris wheel." Lucy asked. Natsu looked over at her and saw that she had concern written all over her face. "Uh…yah, I'm fine." He replied half-heartedly. Lucy stopped abruptly, hands on hips, she raised an annoyed eyebrow at him. "What a pathetic act. Natsu, I've known you long enough to tell when somethings on your mind. Please if something's bothering you, tell me. Was it…something I did?" Lucy asked sadly. "No! Lucy that's not it…I'll be fine." Natsu confirmed.

"Okay, but be sure to tell me if something is wrong, promise?" Lucy asked, a demanding tone in her voice. "Promise!" Natsu yelled cheerfully. By now, the bridge was in sight. It wasn't called lavender bridge for nothing, the whole structure was made of dark purple bricks, and the sunset's (yes, there is a sunset going on at 12:00am in the morning) reflection on the water created a purple-blue affect as well. Surrounding the bridge, were countless Sakura cherry blossom trees, in full bloom, and Japanese style lanterns lit up the path there. "Amazing, it's so beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed in awe. "Mm." Natsu murmured in agreement, still thinking about the hug they shared a while ago. _What am I going to do! Lucy, this scenery, it's all too much!_

**Well, that's all folks! I hope I can bring the 6****th**** chapter out earlier than 5****th**** (way earlier). By the way, if you haven't already noticed, my two favorite things to do are: … (Pauses and sarcastic remarks in brackets). Anyway, see you soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I did it! Chapter 6 is going to be out earlier!**

…

As they were walking, Lucy noticed that this seemed to be a hotspot for couples. _So many… _She quickly glanced at Natsu. He looked lost in thought, as if his surroundings were hypnotizing him. _Better leave him be for now. _Focusing her gaze ahead, she realized they were just stepping onto the bridge. Without thinking, she burst forward and peered over the bridge into the deep, dark, purple water. "Wow…so pretty!" Lucy murmured.

Natsu stood silently, looking fondly at Lucy as she goggled at the water. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "Hey Lucy, if you only look at the water, I might get jealous." She jumped at his sudden words. "Ah…N-natsu, you're to…close." She stuttered nervously. His hot breath heating up her ear in the cold of the night was quite nerve racking. Not to mention the fact that he said "I might get jealous." She felt her face heating up, so she covered it with her hands in attempt to hide it. Natsu stood up straight to get a good view of the affect he had had on her. _Hehe, perfect! _Unsure of what to say, Lucy ground her toes into the purple brick and stared out at the other couples. _I'm nervous but, this is kind of nice… _Noticing Lucy had suddenly calmed down, Natsu came and stood beside her. The awkward silence drew out for what felt like hours before Natsu decided to speak. "Hey, Lucy?" "Yah?" "There's something I've been wanting to tell you." He said slowly, planning his words. "O-okay" Lucy mumbled. He took in a deep breath, and then started talking, "The thing is Lucy, I…I like…you…" He said softly. "I'm not very good with words, and I'm a complete air head, but-" His speech was abruptly ended by Lucy. She had jumped forward and hugged him, nearly knocking him to the ground. "Natsu…you big idiot, I love you too!" She said faintly, her voice muffled further by his scarf. He remained immobile for a moment before returning the hug. "Hey Lucy?" "Yah Natsu?" "Happy Birthday," he whispered gently. Before she could reply, he sealed her lips with a kiss. _This, _Lucy Heartfillia thought, _was the best birthday ever. _

**Whew. Short ending, I'm sorry, but with all honesty, this was all I was planning. I hope you enjoyed it! I might be doing a Naruto fan-fic over the summer, if that's anything interesting. So yah, thanks for joining me on this (very short) journey, and, see you around! **

**BTW: Thanks for commenting on my story, it made me really happy!**


End file.
